(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU clamp (1) that a CPU can be easily and swiftly taken out of or placed on a mount and also be protected in a protector formed by a framework and a lower clamp, thereby enabling the CPU being prevented from hitting out of a careless operation and being carried or shipped without causing damage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1. A CPU 100 is loaded on a handling cell 300 before final application. Referring to FIG. 2. A CPU 100 is placed on a mount 200 having a base plate 201 and connection pins 202, wherein the circuit on the bottom of the CPU 100 connects connection pins 202. To relocate the CPU 100, a conventional way is to use a bare hand to take the CPU 100 out of the handling cell 300 and then place it on the mount 200, which may affect the connection pins 202 functioning due to hand sweat or static electricity, besides a risk that the CPU 100 can be dropped, out of a careless operation, that may damage connection pins.